1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to the field of hand tools, and more specifically directed to a hand-held garden tool.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various garden tools are known in the art for digging, loosening and cultivating soil for planting, transplanting, weeding, and otherwise maintaining a lawn or garden. Known hand-held garden hand tools, such as shovels, trowels, and hoes, are typically used for close-up, hands on work around delicate plants where larger, stand-up tools are too bulky or lack preciseness of use. While known hand-held tools are generally useful for their intended purposes, any given tool is limited in its ability to perform specific functions. For example, while a hand-held shovel is useful for digging into loose soil, it is not generally well-suited for digging into or loosening compacted soil. Similarly, while a hand-held trowel may be inserted into compacted soil, the generally flat configuration of the trowel blade prevents effectively twisting the tool to loosen the soil without compromising the integrity of the tool itself. Additionally, known hand-held garden tools are prone to breakage, especially at the juncture between the handle and the implement of a given hand tool. Thus, there remains a need in the art for an improved hand-held garden tool and for an improved means of securing hand-held garden tools to handles.